What is the World Coming to?
by Heaps of Solo and Oh Yeahs
Summary: Summary: The FBI has decided that MI6's idea of having a teenage spy is one of brilliance and has adopted a girl to do their biding. When there’s suddenly a threat against both the Queen of England and the President of the US, MI6 and FBI must team up.
1. Meet Your New Partner, Alex Rider

**Summary: The FBI has decided that MI6's idea of having a teenage spy is one of brilliance and has adopted a girl to do their biding. When there's suddenly a threat against both the Queen of England and the President of the US, MI6 and FBI must team up. More precisely, Alex Rider and Stevie Caine. Alex and Stevie aren't all that keen on going out for another mission, they've had more than their share of them. But it doesn't really look like they have much of a choice.**

**A/N: **I re-did this because it was just too boring. (I agree DreamGirl101). So here's the new version!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Alex Rider series, or any of the characters, but any of the FBI agents are mine.

What Is the World Coming to?  
Mission 1: Trial and Error (Or Test Out the New Partner)  
Chapter One: "I'd like you to meet your new partner, Alex Rider."

Stevie Caine glared at Rob Telfer, the director at FBI head quarters.

"Find someone else," she snapped.

"I'm afraid we can't." Rob said with a fake apologetic glance.

"You're going to have to," Stevie said then walked out of the office.

"You remember our deal!" Rob called after her. Then he added, more quietly to himself. "She'll be back; they always come back."

Stevie was an agent for the FBI, but not by choice. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in waves and dark green eyes. She was an attractive sixteen year old and had naturally tan skin. She was fit and of average height.

Stevie continued down the plain white hallway then bounced down the steps and out of the large building. She stopped when she got to the sidewalk and took in a deep breath. She didn't really have much choice in the matter, Telfer didn't leave her one. What a bunch of hypocrites. Here they were, trying to make sure the public didn't black mail anyone when they were black mailing a minor into working for them. Wasn't that two crimes?

"Excuse me," a man said from behind her.

Stevie turned around and expressed her confusion in such sophisticated English, "Huh?"

The man said in a pristine English accent, "I'm Alan Blunt, from MI6, are you Stevie Caine?"

Stevie looked at him oddly. "What do you want?"

"A word," he said.

She already didn't like the man, he reminded her too much of Rob, but with a snobbier and less caring undertone.

Suddenly a boy her age appeared next to the man who called himself Alan Blunt. He had ruffed up blond hair and deliciously chocolate brown eyes.

"Alex," Blunt said simply. "I thought I asked you to stay in the car until we were ready."

"You did," Alex said. "But I figured if I was being forced to come here, I could have _some _freedom." Alex also had an English accent.

Stevie started to walk away.

"Miss Caine," Blunt said. She sighed.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can we talk inside?"

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," Blunt said shortly. He was clearly fed up with her games, but she certainly wasn't done playing them.

"Then I suppose you should get to it, the entrance is that way," Stevie pointed behind her.

"I think you've misunderstood," Alan Blunt said, narrowing his eyes, ever so slightly, at Roxy. "We've come for an appointment with you, Miss Caine. You and your director, Robert Telfer."

"Terribly sorry to disappoint you," she said in a dead on English accent. "But it seems that I no longer work for _Robert Telfer_. I quit just five minutes ago."

"Stevie!" someone called from the steps leading to FBI head quarters.

"What do you _want_, Tony?" She snapped in her normal voice without looking at the person who'd called her name.

"Rob says you better get your arse in here or he'll–"

"Shut up, Tony!" She shouted at the twenty-year-old behind her. "I know that and I don't care anymore!"

"That's what he thought you'd say," Tony said with a sigh then pulled out a gun. "Now I have to shoot you."

"I don't believe that's necessary," Alex said suddenly, surprising both Stevie and Tony. "We'll just be heading to the meeting now." Alex grabbed Stevie's arm, squeezing it a bit, but not enough so that it hurt.

"What are you doing?" Stevie protested in a low voice.

"Just go with it, you can run once we're inside," Alex said in a low voice as well. Stevie didn't respond and decided to just go see Rob after all, the government would un-expunge her criminal record and she couldn't have that. The local police department would be warranting for her arrest and everything would go downhill from there.

She sighed then lead Alan Blunt and Alex Whatever-His-Last-Name-Was to Rob's office.

"Ah," Rob said with a gloating and satisfied smile. "I knew you'd be back."

"Don't push it, Rob," she snapped. "What's this all about?"

"Well, Miss Caine, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Alex Rider," Alan Blunt said.

Stevie stared in disbelief at Alex Rider, her new partner.

IIIIIIIIII

"So... Where're you from?" Alex asked. They had been instructed to get to know each other before they were given their first mission.

They were in a hotel room not far from head quarters, awaiting their call to return to the office. The room had to bedrooms and bathrooms, and reminded Stevie of Ancient Greece. There was marble everywhere and light green plants carefully strewn about. They were sitting on a large white sofa, Stevie's bare feet were perched on a glass coffee table in front of them.

Stevie didn't answer right away. She took a drink of her Mountain Dew then glanced at Alex, he was looking at her expectantly.

"Michigan," she said finally. "You're from London, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "How'd you know?"

"Skimmed through your file," she said simply. "Quite impressive, actually."

"Thanks, yours too."

"Um..." Stevie said after a thick and lengthy silence. "I'm sorry about your parents...and your uncle."

"Thanks... I'm sorry about your family."

"Thanks."

They sat in more uncomfortable silence. Stevie took a sip of her Mountain Dew. Then she had an idea. She smiled into the glass then set it down on a coaster on the table.

"So, is that it?" she asked, expertly acting as a heartbroken girl.

"Is what it?" Alex asked, clearly confused.

"You hate me." Stevie sobbed. "You don't even know me and already you hate me."

"What are you talking about?"

"That look–" Stevie stopped and took in a breath as her voice broke. "That look on your face. I know you hate me."

"Stevie," Alex began. "I never looked–"

"Don't 'Stevie, I never looked–' me!" Stevie said, suddenly faking anger. "I saw that look, you're secret's out, mister."

"You're a nut case, did you know that?" Alex stood up as he was about to leave.

"Wait," Stevie said through gasps. She was shaking with laughter and couldn't breath.

After a bit longer, Stevie stopped and looked at Alex. He looked so confused.

"I was acting," she explained. "It was too quiet and I just couldn't help myself."

"That was pretty good," Alex smiled.

"Thanks, but in acting, there is no such thing as good, only talented," she said. "Or so says my drama teacher." Stevie half smiled and took another drink while Alex sat back down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Stevie?" it was a male voice, he sounded slightly unsure, and out of place. "It's Adam."

"Oh dear God," Stevie said lowly.

"What?" Alex looked around, confused.

"How could he have found me _here_?"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Stevie?" Adam knocked again.

She silently got out from her chair and walked across the room then she had an idea.

"Alex," she said taking a step toward him. "I know we haven't known each other long, but can you _please _do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just pretend you're my boyfriend," she said. "Be a total jerk though, at least to him."

Alex stared at her a moment.

"I'll owe you one, please?"

"Well..." Alex said uncertainly. "All right."

"Thank you!" Stevie grabbed Alex by the ears and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stevie, is that you?" Adam called.

"Ready," she asked Alex quietly. He nodded. "Come on in," she called.

Adam stepped in, he was lanky and clearly had a problem walking, he seemed to stumble with every step. He had red curly hair and wore thick rimmed black glasses. He wasn't particularly unattractive, but he wasn't handsome either.

"Oh," Adam said uncomfortably as he saw Alex with his arm draped over Stevie's shoulder as they sat on the couch. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are," Alex said rudely. "What do you want?" The sneer in his English accent helped to drive off Adam, Stevie could see it in his eyes.

"I was just wanted to stop by and see if there was anything I could get you, Stevie."

"She's fine," Alex snapped. "Now, if you'll be kind enough to get out, we can continue in peace."

"Alex," Stevie warned lowly. She looked at Adam apologetically. "I'm fine, thanks Adam."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Adam said then left.

"Or not," Alex called.

Stevie sighed with relief and slid down the side of the couch and buried her face in a decorative pillow. She mumbled something into it.

"What?" Alex asked.

She sat up, "I said, thank God."

"How'd you meet him anyway?"

"I saved his life, shoved him out of the way of a truck. Now he thinks he owes me something when I really just want to be left alone," she sighed again.

There was another knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Stevie snapped. She got up and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. "Oh, sh–"

"What?"

Stevie turned from the door and ran to the couch across from the door, stepping/jumping onto the coffee table in front of the door then leaping through the air, knocking Alex and the sofa over just as there was a shout of an automatic machine gun.

One bullet skimmed her thigh, leaving a searing pain behind. It was already bleeding.

"Ugh, I should have known there was something suspicious about Adam. I'm such and idiot." Stevie chided her self.


	2. The Three Stooges

What is the World Coming to?

Mission 1: Trial and Error (Or Test Out the New Partner)

Chapter Two: The Three Stooges

A/N: I decided to experiment with POVs, let me know what you think!

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Alex asked as he followed my lead and crawled out from behind the house in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sometimes," I said over the shouts of the gunshots. "But more so since I got back from a mission in New York."

The gunshots stopped and I quickly got to my feet then bolted for the kitchen, Alex not far behind. I quickly, but calmly, began to search through the drawers for some type of weapon. I passed up the steak knives.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, figuring I'd overlooked the knives.

"I'm trying to find my gun. I know what–"

The door suddenly split in half, revealing a quite confident and vengeful Adam.

"Here kitty, kitty," he called. "Come out and play... Maybe the kitty's getting some milk." I sighed. Did that ass hole really think he was going to get a chance to shoot me?

Do pigs fly?

We heard Adam closing in, his feet crunching glass from a few shattered vases and a large mirror.

I pulled out a knife then jumped out and threw it at him with perfect aim. It stuck in Adam's arm, his good arm. Before he could retaliate, I bolted back into the kitchen and frantically searched for my gun.

"Ha!"I said triumphantly and somewhat manically as I pulled out a black, government issued 9mm semi-automatic pistol from the drawer containing saran-wrap.

"Kitty needs to learn how to play nice!" Adam shouted.

"Okay, I've had enough of your 'Kitty' references," I said. I cocked the gun and shot him in the leg then the shoulder. He dropped his machine gun as he fell. I kicked it away then slammed the butt of my own gun into Adam's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Why was he calling you kitty?" Alex asked. I jumped, I hadn't expected him to be behind me. "Oh, sorry, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said then set my gun on the counter. "Just don't sneak up on me like that. And when I was in New York, I was Katrina 'Kat' Riddle."

Tony was suddenly in my doorway, much to my dismay. He was so bi-polar. First he was planning on shooting me, now he was playing rescue. As if I needed it.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked frantically.

"Fine, Tony," I said sarcastically. Idiot. Had he not heard the gunshots? "Just peachy. Will you get rid of him?"

"What?" He looked at the ground and the crazed and unconscious Adam. "Oh, yeah." He walked out the door. "Cole!" I groaned inwardly. Great, two of the Three Stooges were here. The only difference was that they were all extremely hot. "Wyatt!" Great. All three of them.

"What!" they called back in unison.

"Clean up detail, this one's still alive, so be careful," Tony instructed as Cole and Wyatt walked in. Wyatt was supremely short in comparison with Cole and I almost laughed at the sight. Cole was 200 pounds of pure muscle and surfer dude persona. Wyatt was the complete opposite. He was only about five eight and had dark brown curly hair. Wyatt was the complete opposite. He was usually the one brooding in the corner and was also the youngest, he was nineteen, closest to my age, and Cole was the oldest, twenty-two.

Wyatt was usually the one defending me in any case confrontation and this, of course, put me into an even fouler mood than I'd been before the confrontation.

The three of them hauled Adam off then The Three Stooges returned, again, to my dismay. I sighed and began picking up the pieces of a shattered vase, accidentally slicing my palm. Wyatt was instantly at my side when he heard my sharp intake of breath.

"Are you all right?"

"Wyatt," I sighed. "I'm fine."

"So," Cole called from the doorway. I inwardly groaned. I knew that tone of voice, he was about to say something rude, mocking or otherwise unpleasant. "Is he this insane because you had sex with him, because if it is then I'll make sure and let Alex know when your in the mood so he can get away from you."

"Cole," Wyatt warned.

"What? Is it my fault she threw herself at some guy even after she knew he–"

I'd had enough.

A cold satisfaction ripped through me as my fist connected with his jaw. I spun and kicked him in the chest, making sure he was on the ground.

"Get out," I growled.

Wyatt had an unreadable look on his face. I thought he was mad at me.

"I couldn't stand it any longer," I said after Tony helped Cole up then to the infirmary. I saw Alex staring at me, confused, but I ignored him. "He was–"

"I know," Wyatt interrupted, smile on his face. That was certainly rare. "Just the look on his face when you punched him was priceless. Seeing as you've yelled at him, thrown a drink in his face and a glass, he's used to you harassing him, but he never thought you'd actually punch him."

"Well," I muttered, picking up more shards of glass and tossing them in a nearby waste can. "What did he expect? That I would just go along with it the rest of my forced career. I don't think so. I mean, did he not see that I _shot and stabbed _Adam?" I looked skyward. "Why was I cursed with having to work with these idiots?"

Wyatt laughed, "I ask myself that everyday." He gently touched my arm, "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded my goodbye then, as soon as the door was closed behind him, flopped down onto the couch with an irritated sigh. I rubbed my eyes, keeping myself from screaming in frustration.

"Oh," Wyatt said, popping his head back into the room. "Rob needs you for debriefing, and make sure you're ready for the flight, you'll be leaving directly after."

I nodded without looking up and slouched even further into the fluffy creme colored couch.

"Er," Alex said uncomfortably. "Are you alright?"

I took in a deep breath as I stood up, snatching my messenger bag from a chair by the door. "Yeah, we should get to Rob's office."

"Yeah," he agree as we made out way down the hallway.

A/N: Okay, what did you think about Stevie's P.O.V.? Honestly. I can handle flames, so, if that's what it takes to get your opinion across you're welcome to it.

MzHissyFits: Thanks, and I'll do that.

redneck chick: Thanks, and I already know what type of relationship they're going to have, but I'm not gonna say and you won't find out until much later chapters.

Pycho Doughnut: LOL, wow. Thank you! I started to read your Spy vs. Spy, and I liked it, but I haven't had time to review it yet.

hisluv: Thanks! And here's the update!

Katweenathesmiley: Yeah, I agree about the action, but it had been boring to me when I re-read the first draft, so I thought a little action would help.

Thanks for reviewing guys!


End file.
